


And That's My Report for the Day

by SirAranIsWriting



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAranIsWriting/pseuds/SirAranIsWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothers are very perceptive. This mother also loves getting a rise out of her boy.</p>
<p>(Written for a friend as part of Nagamas 2015. The prompts were for a Gerome/Laurent work, or just something involving Cherche being her disarmingly brutal self. I figured it made for a good combination)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's My Report for the Day

“…which, as you could see from our investigation of the munitions chest, explains why our ranged support has been lax these past few days,” Laurent said to conclude his report.

Gerome hummed, considering this. “It also explains the unnecessary risks Owain and the others took in our last engagement with the Risen.”

“…To be blunt, and with all fairness to him, I do believe that was more a factor of Owain being…Owain.” Laurent smiled as he saw Gerome struggling to keep from smirking at that.

The masked wyvern rider coughed, and unfolded his arms. “We’ll have to restock our supply of tomes at the next town, then. In order to keep this from happening again, though, perhaps we should consult your mother as to the quality of what we intend to purchase.”

“A second opinion?”

“I do not doubt Robin’s judgement, but, besides yourself, there’s no one whose opinion on magic I respect more than your mother.”

Laurent removed his hat to more freely wipe his brow. “I’m humbled that you feel that way. Why don’t you put forward that suggestion with Robin, while I go further assess those lower quality tomes we have. Perhaps we can re-purpose them for less militaristic uses. Or, at least, resell them for a higher price.”

Gerome gave Laurent an approving nod, before glancing aside. An awkward silence fell over the two of them. Eventually, Laurent cleared his throat, and shifted his body, silently asking if the conversation was over and he was free to leave. This caused Gerome to flinch. “Of…of course. If you think you can find something useful, please, proceed. …Perhaps…when your mother joins us to shop for better quality tomes…perhaps you’d like to come with us to put those findings into action?”

“Ah, an attractive suggestion. I suppose I might just have to take you up on it.” With a quick adjustment of his glasses, Laurent turned his back to Gerome, looking over his shoulder at the young wyvern rider. “Then, I shall see you at supper, tonight?”

“As always.”

Gerome watched Laurent go for a few moments, before turning towards the pen where Minerva rested. Removing his gauntlet, he brushed his now naked hand along the old wyvern’s neck, and regarded the pen. He had to commend Minerva for her restraint and her hospitality, giving wide berth of the pen and the feed to the three other wyverns in the stall, young broods from Wyvern Valley to further the training of certain key members of the army. Sir Frederick, in particular, expressed an interest in trying a new form of mounted combat to better serve Chrom and Lissa.

…Three? Gerome narrowed his eyes, and looked over the pen once more; there were five wyverns in total for the core members, including Minerva. And the one who seemed to be missing was…the younger Minerva, the Minerva from this timeline.

A high pitched, but, more importantly, familiar giggle caught Gerome’s ear. He glanced over his shoulder. “Mother,” he said curtly in greeting.

“A mother shouldn’t eavesdrop,” Cherche admitted as she approached, smiling that soft, disarmingly pleasant smile of her’s, “but I was just bringing Minerva back from our scouting duties, and I didn’t want to interrupt you two boys.”

“…It would’ve been nothing,” Gerome assured. “Laurent thinks very highly of you, your work in the background wouldn’t have been a bother at all.”

“Oh, does he? I’m glad to hear that!”

“…You are?”

“Well,  of course.” Cherche looked over Gerome’s shoulder, giving Minerva that same, sweet smile. She approached, and replaced Gerome in giving the old lizard affectionate rubs on the head. “You know, Minerva really has matured over the years.”

Gerome frowned. While he didn’t say it out loud, he didn’t like what his mother was implying. Or, at least, what he thought she was implying.

Noticing her son’s look being more stern than usual, Cherche nodded over her shoulder towards the Minerva from this timeline. “When I first started dating your father, Minerva was extremely jealous. Those playful nips that initially welcomed him into the family weren’t so playful, for a while. But now, she didn’t seem at all upset about you and Laurent.” She giggled again. “Why, I dare say she seemed quite happy for you!”

Gerome stammered, turning red behind his mask. “Wh-why on earth would you equate the two?” he meant to ask, but accidentally ended up demanding.

“Well, I’m very happy for the two of you,” Cherche assured. “Laurent seems like such a nice young man; it’s good that you two are so close.”

“Of course, he’s my confidante, I wouldn’t trust anyone else to—Confidante, I assure you!” Gerome stammered, his eyes going increasingly wide behind his mask, his cheeks turning from red to pink.

“Oh, there’s your father, right now,” Cherche noted, pointing, before cupping her mouth to project. “Honey! Gerome’s found his first crush!” She was answered with a triumphant laugh.

“Mother, would you please–!” Gerome pleaded.

“Although, I probably shouldn’t assume it’s his _first_ , he’s a big boy who might have had several exploits by now, but this one looks serious!”

“In Naga’s name, mother…!” Gerome’s voice grew higher.

Cherche looked sweetly up at Gerome’s face, still crouching down next to Minerva. Despite Cherche’s sweet expression, and Minerva’s tired, leathery face, Gerome could swear they were _both_ giving him just the smuggest look. “You know,” Cherche said, “for supper, tonight, your father and I were planning to take our’s alone, in our tent. Just have a nice, quiet evening, together. You’re absolutely free to come join us, if you want, and we’d also be quite alright with entertaining Laurent, if you wanted to invite him.”

“That would be lovely!” Gerome’s voice was just as high.

Up on a nearby hill, watching as Gerome squirmed underneath Cherche’s needling, Severa huffed, bewildered, before looking to the boy next to her, a completely unimpressed look on her face. “So _this_ is the dork you have a crush on?” she asked her friend, needing to hear the words out of his mouth, unable to believe it, otherwise.

Laurent chuckled, scratching his cheek, as he nodded. “That beneath such a dour and serious exterior lies a sensitive and kind heart, isn’t that charming?” he responded, his own cheeks gaining a touch of pink.

Severa rolled her eyes, and looked back at Gerome. “Actually, why should I be surprised? You’re both massive dweebs.”

Laurent looked over at Severa, cocking a curious, if annoyed, eyebrow. “I don’t see how it’s any different from _your_ affections for Princ–”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Severa interrupted him, quickly rising to her feet, fighting back her own blush, “you should probably get to that investigation of your’s. He’ll probably want to ask you about that over dinner for lack of proper conversation. Actually, considering the two of you, that’d probably be pretty close to a romantic candlelit discussion, wouldn’t it?”

Laurent adjusted the brim of his hat, before rising to his feet, as well. “Not a bad idea. Perhaps you’d care to join me? You could discuss this with her, yourself, over dinner tonight, as well.”

“You'd better hope Gerome doesn’t find your need to get in the last word a turn off…”

**Author's Note:**

> Nagamas is a Fire Emblem fandom gift exchange done through Tumblr; every Christmas since its start in 2013 (and once for the summer of 2014), fans submit prompts, likes, and dislikes to the main Nagamas blog, which you can find, here: nagamas.tumblr.com
> 
> While I was writing this work, the part of Gerome's father was played by Vaike, and the part of Severa's crush was played by Lucina. But it worked just as well to leave it vague, one role more blatant than the other, perhaps.


End file.
